


To the Queen

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time for a story.
Relationships: Lyner Barsett/Ayatane Michitaka/Shurelia
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	To the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 18/standing in the shadows, sequels-what-sequels and all that~

"The only reason we don't get scolded is because it's you," Lyner said as he followed Shurelia into the Dive Shop. Ayatane was behind him, not looking nearly as embarrassed as Lyner was sure he looked. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. They had, plenty of times, and always with little comments and disapproving looks that Shurelia just brushed off. 

She had another story for the three of them to play, after all. And they wouldn't get flat out scolded for settling close together, just like they did in the evenings, content and comfortable and... _well, together_. 

"I wonder what sort of story we'll get today," Ayatane said softly as Shurelia breezed through arrangements. Stories were always surprises and there had been quite a few that had been... imaginative and actually pretty fun. A few had fallen flat, but they'd all learned from them. Shurelia had honed her craft and Lyner and Ayatane had smoothed rough edges from themselves and their relationship. 

At first, they'd been awkward-- 'Embarrassed' was now an improvement, Lyner was sure. 

But there was no time for further thought. 

There was just the three of them, and then the binary field and-- 

Lyner wasn't sure what his costume was supposed to be, or Ayatane's... But Shurelia... Was that her, standing in the shadows? 

No-- Not it was not! Luckily, Shurelia had let them have swords to fell the beast that attacked them a moment later. 

"Are we in trouble?" Lyner questioned. He couldn't think of any reason they'd need to be fighting, but... 

Ayatane shook his head. "I don't think so? We seem to be some different sort of knight. So... we fight and find a village and see what happens?" 

Lyner nodded. Ayatane was definitely better at figuring out what Shurelia was thinking with these stories. Perhaps from when they'd been so close... 

Though Lyner knew he was still better with any scene set in an inn. 

Another beast attacked and this time, Lyner had fun defeating it. Beside him, he could tell that Ayatane did as well. It had been a long time since they'd done any fighting together. Maybe Shurelia knew that. Maybe this was just a story so they could fight like they used to. That wasn't a bad thought... 

And fight they did, right up until they arrived in a village and were hailed as heroes and the queen wanted to meet them. 

Well, that made things clear enough. 

Lyner chuckled and reached over for Ayatane's hand. 

Ayatane reached back. 

And together, they'd reach for Shurelia. 

There was no need to keep their queen waiting, after all.


End file.
